


Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely

by Erkainlyn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Children, Eret mentioned, Gen, Killing, Philza mentioned, Philza's parenting pays off, Suicidal Thoughts, Technoblade mentioned - Freeform, dream mentioned, no beta we die like men... I think, tubbo mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erkainlyn/pseuds/Erkainlyn
Summary: Of course, the message, the lesson, a lesson well learned. Tommy understood. He had lots of time to think about it while tending to a dying Tubbo after doomsday.Power corrupts; that's why the government was bad, why it and everything had to go.Phil and Technoblade were right, power did corrupt, but they naively couldn't see the bigger picture, just like him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic I'm uploading on AO3. I haven't written in a while so my writing is a little rusty. who knows maybe one day I'll rewrite it.  
> DISCLAIMER: not only do I not own anything to do with the Dream SMP, but I'm also not writing about any of the real people involved. I'm talking about the characters. If the actors and inspirations behind them want this taken down, then that's what's happening.

The child had reminded Tommy so much of himself. Young, ignorant, and so agonizingly naïve. Emotions from a long time ago surfaced to readily grasp his heart in a tight squeeze before trying to pull it out by putting it up his throat.  
A moment of sweltering heat, blind pain from both the burn and ash. The memory did little to deter Tommy from his walk forward. He was never able to lose the smell of ash. It had a mission, a purpose: its aim to finally choke him to death either with the memories it brought or the suffocating swell it led to his throat.  
Unfortunately for the ashes, it had the opposite effect, only solidifying Tommy's resolve; he had a purpose too. And just like the eternal cinders that engulfed him, Tommy was never one to give up.  
He had arrived in the village like any other. He's been wandering from village to village for ages. That ignorant child was the first to greet him. At first, the child was regarded as anyone else and was, ignored, a pass by. The child was angry, spouting something about burns and a doctor. At that moment, his nostrils burned, and for that moment, he almost let the ash and concrete dust finally snuff him out.  
He let himself turn instead to see the child being talked to by another little boy.  
Tubbo, his mind whispered a flash of a bee farm, flash of brown and blue. A flash of smoke and a flash of ash. Tommy had a mission, too; he suddenly remembered as he tuned out the whiny and loud children. But why, what was the point? He could finally drop dead right now… if he wanted. But he didn't want it… why?  
Blue  
Blond

Feathers

We needed to send a message

Maybe you'll understand someday

Of course, the message, the lesson, a lesson well learned. Tommy understood. He had lots of time to think about it while tending to a dying Tubbo after doomsday.   
Power corrupts; that's why the government was bad, why it and everything had to go.  
But… that wasn't it. That wasn't why he stopped at this village, a village so far from the dream SMP and ...the hole.   
Phil and Technoblade were right, power did corrupt, but they naively couldn't see the bigger picture, just like him.  
People in power ruined lives. A king believes himself to be free despite his sins, Eret.   
Presidents think themselves above the people and ruin them, including themselves.   
Jshlatt  
Tubbo  
Wilbur…  
And the admin believes he can control all and has fun doing it. Dream  
A powerful man with an army of dogs and withers believes in himself and his philosophy above everyone else. Technoblade  
Even his father, Phil, exercised his power over others. If people didn't listen, you exercised your power over them to make them, or you found a way to strip them of their power.  
Phil and technoblade had done the same thing that they said the government did. It was then that Tommy had a revelation.

It wasn't the government. 

It was people

It was all of humanity. Even the nice ones, only nice to gain power or to strip others of it. The cold from Tommy's exile crept up his spine.   
The cycle of working, deceiving, and sinning for power only to destroy what's around, would only end when the human race ended. It was this realization that every human he had known had followed the same pattern, including himself.  
The ash would show them or kill them, just like him and Tubbo! Then they could all go to hell like we were intended to.  
That naïve, ignorant child was the last to go, just as Tommy predicted. The smell of ash urged his walking to hopefully another settlement to bring his teachings to.  
If only he were enough to teach his beloved family, show them what they were missing. Tommy vaguely wondered if they would be horrified with him. Most humans, including himself, were. Very few understood, constantly selling out villages and runaways to save their own skins. But that's not why Tommy kills. It was better to take them out of their misery sooner rather than later.

The only ones able to stop Tommy were the ones he left behind to pursue his mission. And if they came? If they were horrified? If they tried to use their power to end him? Whatever the situation ended up being.  
There would still be one less human in the world…

...and hopefully, maybe, they’ll understand one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, Violence's only gives out its cruelest teachings


End file.
